


Mon frère est mort hier

by Sergei



Series: Les mauvaises amours [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Twincest, suicide (mention of)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergei/pseuds/Sergei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'il n'est pas toujours possible de faire son deuil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se passe après la bataille finale.  
> Paroles tirées de [Plus rien, des Cowboys Fringants](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_1bUQ7rX3Y), dont j'ai détourné le sens (aucune référence à l'inceste dans leur chanson, même si la notion de fin du monde reste bien présente).

_« Il ne reste que quelques secondes à ma vie_  
tout au plus quelques heures je sens que je faiblis,  
mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert  
et je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre. » 

Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé…  
Quelle niaiserie. Tout n’est pas dépeuplé, au contraire, et putain qu’est ce que j’aimerais…  
Tous ces gens tellement heureux, qui font la fête, qui célèbrent la victoire : qu’est-ce que j’en ai à glander, de la victoire !  
Je les hais tous d’être heureux, de se dire que le temps viendra bien assez tôt de pleurer les morts.  
Ils sourient, ils sont tous soulagés, tous, même ceux qui ont perdu un amant, un ami, un frère…  
A croire que je suis le seul à vraiment savoir ce qu’est l’amour.

Non, je suis le seul à le ressentir ainsi, l’amour.

Je suis injuste, je le sais.  
Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, eux. Ils n’aimaient pas comme moi. Comme nous.  
Ils se disent qu’au moins l’autre est en paix, qu’il n’aurait pas voulu qu’ils pleurent…  
Nous ce n’était pas pareil. On s’en fichait de ce qui arrivait, des souffrances, des pleurs, de la guerre et même des morts, tant qu’on était ensemble.  
C’était ensemble qu’on était en paix.  
On aurait tout fait pour l’autre, tout… Sauf l’abandonner.  
Car s’abandonner ça voulait dire se tuer.  
S’arracher le cœur, se détruire.  
L’un sans l’autre on n’était rien. Moi sans toi je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien.

On aurait préféré crever ensemble, quitte à se tuer, que de nous laisser séparer.  
On était les seuls à pouvoir nous blesser, j’étais le seul à pouvoir te faire du mal, te faire hurler de douleur…  
Parce que tu faisais pareil.  
Et au bout du compte nos cris de douleurs finissaient toujours par prendre des accents de désir. De plaisir.  
Qu’on ne savait plus distinguer nos larmes.  
Ni nos âmes.

On était les seuls, putain, les seuls à pouvoir nous toucher, nous caresser, nous mordre, nous prendre…  
Quitte à devoir faire passer ça, le lendemain, pour des accidents de potion, des expériences ratées.  
Et tant pis si c’était malsain, vu tout le plaisir qu’on y prenait. Tant pis si c’était dangereux, vu la complicité qu’on en tirait. Tant pis si c’était secret, vu le bonheur qu’on se créait. Tant pis si c’était incestueux, vu que c’était tout ce qu’on voulait.  
Tant pis si on s’aimait mal.  
Du moment qu’on s’aimait.  
Qu’on était ensemble.  
On s’accrochait de toutes nos forces l’un à l’autre, à nous en faire mal, à nous marquer…

J’ai encore tes marques sur moi. Bleus au creux des cuisses, griffures sur les hanches, morsures sur la nuque, le poignet, le téton aussi, et le dos…  
Je sens encore ton sperme en moi, qui commence à sécher alors qu’il se mêle aux quelques rigoles de sang qui maculent mes cuisses.  
Je te sens encore me prendre, j’ai encore ta présence en moi, tes marques…  
Alors que je suis seul.  
Tu n’es plus là.  
Mort.

Bordel je te revois encore me faire l’amour, de toutes nos forces, je me revois encore m’offrir à toi, de toute notre âme…  
Et tu es mort.  
Inerte, froid.  
Sans vie.

Tu m’as abandonné.

Et tous ces crétins qui rient, qui me regardent avec pitié, me disent que j’aurai bien le temps demain de faire mon deuil, que je devrais être heureux d’être vivant, que tout va bien maintenant…  
Farandole morbide, carnaval atroce, tous ces gens qui veulent m’emporter dans leur ronde, me voir arborer la même joie macabre…  
Comment pourrais-je ne pas les haïr ?  
Mais ils ne comprennent pas, non.

Ils aiment trop la vie…

Moi je n’aime que toi.

_Amour trop exclusif ? Dangereux ? Malsain ?_  
La vie je la hais si tu ne la partages plus avec moi.  
Il paraît que je suis trop entier.  
L’amour, je le vis.  
La haine je la tue. 

_« Il ne reste que quelques secondes à la vie_  
tout au plus quelques heures je sens que je faiblis  
je ne peux plus marcher j’ai peine à respirer  
Adieu l’humanité  
Adieu  
l’humanité » 


	2. Chapter 2

_-Ne fais pas ça !_  
_–Ne te tue pas !_  
_–Pense à nous…_  
_-Il ne voudrait pas ça._  
_–Ne sois pas égoïste !_  
_–Il veillera sur toi…_  
_-Pense à ceux pour qui t’aiment !_  
_-Tu n’es pas seul !_  
_–Il est toujours en toi, dans ton cœur…_  
_-Ne va pas le rejoindre !_

Le rejoindre ? Mais je ne vais pas le rejoindre. Il est mort. Je ne pourrais pas le rejoindre, plus jamais. Il n’existe plus.  
Je veux juste cesser de souffrir. C’est lâche, égoïste, et c’est mon choix. Je ne veux plus entendre sa voix raisonner dans le vide, revoir son sourire passer en boucle dans ma tête. Puis ses larmes. Son sang. Ses yeux vitreux, tout aussi vides que ma vie à présent… Je ne veux plus souffrir, pas sans lui. Mais je ne vais pas le rejoindre, non.  
Je ne fais que mourir.

Et après la mort

il n’y a

rien.


End file.
